User blog:Lottie52/Another Brainstorming
I've been exploring through various role playing wikis, and I noticed that there are a lot of clones for Camp Half-blood RP wiki (CHBRPW), but all of them are not active. So, I've been thinking, maybe they are inactive because they are basically the same thing with CHBRPW, and why would people want to be in two different RPs that are basically the same thing? So, it got me thinking, if I want to make an RP with the same theme (demigods), then it needs to be somehow different then CHBRPW. The question was, what kind of 'different'? Well, CHBRPW's systems and rules are nearly flawless, kudos to the people who first designed it, so it shouldn't be different in that respect. Since the theme is going to be the same theme, which is about demigods, then there is only very little things that I can change to make it different. Then it struck me. If I want to make a similar RP, with the similar theme, but make it somehow different, I can change the settings. First off, I noticed that the characters in CHBRPW are mostly teenagers between the age of 12-19. Well, how about if I make an environment more suited for older demigods? Like older than 22 years old? See, demigods grow, just like any other humans, right? Well, as they grow, they will need a place more suited for people their age. In Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan even made New Rome for demigods that are no longer age-appropriate to become campers to stay in together with their families. It shows that even if the demigods were to grow, they still attracts monsters and so they need a safe place to stay safely. Now, how about rather than an enclosed space like New Rome, that somehow gave me the 'aura' of a concentration camp, the demigods have a corporation where they can work using their demigodly powers? It will be like Demigods Inc. where they can use their powers to protect humanity from monsters by going to missions/quests and got paid for it? Or where children of Athena can do researches, and invent/discover things. Where children of Ares can form a militia to be sent as mercenaries in conflicts. Where children of Apollo can discover new medicines. Basically it'll be Camp Half-Blood for adult demigods. It would still be a secret society, because normal people can not know that that corporation is run by demigods, but still, normal people would see the place as nothing more than a normal office building. And, as an addition, since the demigods themselves doing missions/quests to hunt monsters, they can stay in the urban area near the office because that area is relatively save from monsters since they themselves are the ones hunting the monsters and keep them in check. They also can get funds by doing quests for the gods (their parents). Because they are adults now, and they no longer emotionally unstable like when they were still teenagers (read: hungry for their godly parents' acknowledgement and love), they can now 'bargain' with the gods about what their rewards would be when they are sent to missions. It'll be a professional kind of relationship with the gods. But, more importantly, the characters should be older than 24 years old. This is very different than the characters in CHBRPW, because, well, let's face it, for characters that age, they have very different way of seeing things. They have to think about finding a spouse, and if they already have one then they have to think about building their families, taking care of their own children, etc. And this should make their personality very different than the personalities of the characters in CHBRPW. There shouldn't be that many emo, infantile, mentally or emotionally unstable kind of characters, since they are adults now, and they are forced to act like one. There will be a lot more depressed, stressed-out, grumpy, or even alcoholic kind of characters (X-Men's Wolverine character personality, anyone?). That should be a challenge for the RP-ers, since, well, let's face it, most of us are teenagers, and RP-ing as somewhat responsible, respectable, functioning adults will pose a different kind of challenge for us. We will be forced to see things from our parent's perspective while maintaining a demigod way of thinking also. Hmm... This is just a thought though. I don't know if I will act upon this thought or not, since making this kind of RP setting is not going to be an easy thing. Category:Blog posts